Of Monsters and Men
by Anima-Celesta
Summary: Quelques pensées joyeuses, tristes, drôles ou tordues des personnages. Des plus grands légendes d'Albion aux plus illustres inconnus, tous seront présents. Recueil d'OS, possible présence d'OCs.


**Tout d'abord, bien le bonsoir et bonne année!**

**Cela faisait un moment que je voulais écrire sur Fable parce que j'adore cet univers à la fois sombre et wtf. Seulement, il faut croire que les fictions longues, ça ne me réussi pas. Du coup, j'ai décidé de faire un recueil d'OS: là au moins, je suis sûre de terminer. Voilà voilà.**

**Passons maintenant au traditionnel disclaimer: L'univers de Fable ne m'appartient pas, tout est bien entendu la propriété de Lionhead.**

**Personnages/parings: Héroïne de Brightwall**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Demain dès l'Aube

.

.

La flotte auroréenne glissait vers Bowerstone, après une courte escale à Driftwood où la résistance et les gitans les avaient rejoint. Demain dès l'aube, la ville serait ravagée par la Révolution. Demain dès l'aube, il n'y aurait plus que l'odeur du souffre et du sang dans l'air, les cris des soldats blessés et ceux des civils fuyant le champ de bataille qu'allait devenir la capitale d'Albion. La dernière bataille avant qu'elle ne monte sur le trône.

Accoudée à la rambarde du navire, la future reine scrutait l'océan. L'air marin balaya son visage, tandis qu'au loin le sourd grondement d'un orage résonnait. Un des matelots lui fit savoir qu'ils arriveraient à Bowerstone avant que la tempête ne les rattrape. Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle : ce n'était pas le moment de perdre des hommes à cause d'un orage. Il leur fallait le plus de personnes possibles pour combattre la garde de Bowerstone et renverser Logan.

Un sourire amer passa sur ses lèvres. Elle savait ce que tout le monde attendait d'elle. Page, Savin, peut-être Ben Finn mais surtout et avant tout, le peuple. Ils voulaient que lorsqu'elle serait sur le trône, elle condamne le tyran Logan à mort. Son frère le tyran. Mais son frère quand même. La future reine n'avait jamais pensé à cette éventualité auparavant. C'était des murmures entendus sur le navire qui lui avait fait réalisé que pour bien des gens, Logan ne devait plus vivre. Et on lui demandait de le condamner. Parce qu'après tout, en tant que nouvelle reine, c'était son rôle de sanctionner l'ancien tyran.

Son regard scruta l'océan, comme si celui-ci pouvait lui apporter les réponses à sa grande interrogation : que faire ? Perdue dans ses réflexions, ses yeux finirent par se poser par la haute et sinistre silhouette de la Flèche brisée. Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis que les récits des événements qui s'étaient déroulés là-bas lui revenaient. Puis, à nouveau, un sourire triste trancha ses lèvres : Moineau, son père en avait fait des cauchemars jusqu'à sa mort.

Lui aussi avait dû faire un choix à l'époque, maintenant qu'elle y repensait. Sauver des milliers de vies, s'enrichir ou ne sauver que les vies de ceux qui importaient pour lui. Moineau aurait pu être l'homme le plus riche d'Albion, ou retrouver sa première épouse et celui qui, pour la future reine et Logan, était leur demi-frère décédé qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. Son père avait, selon elle, fait le choix le plus dur : sauver tous ces parfaits inconnus morts pendant la construction de la Flèche, mais ne jamais revoir ceux qu'ils aimaient et que Lucien lui avait prit. Sa seule récompense n'avait été qu'une statue dans les vieux quartiers de Bowerstone et la reconnaissance éternelle du peuple d'Albion.

La future reine soupira : elle évitait toujours de repenser à quel point Moineau, ce modèle, avait souffert au cours de sa vie. Cela la rendait triste de penser qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais son demi-frère ni sa tante, et en même temps, cela la soulageait quelque peu, même si c'était horrible de ressentir ça : si son demi-frère et la première épouse de son père n'étaient pas morts, Logan et elle ne seraient probablement jamais nés. Elle chasse ces sombres pensées pour revenir à son problème initial : qu'aurait fait son père à sa place ?

Son père qui n'avait plus d'autre famille que Logan et elle. Au fond, elle savait bien quel choix il aurait fait. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de membres de sa famille au cours de sa vie pour en sacrifier un de plus. Moineau, le héros de Bowerstone avait été roi mais il restait un humain avec ses faiblesses et ses limites. Jamais il n'aurait fait tuer Logan. _Jamais_.

Et elle ? Elle, elle était l'héroïne de Brightwall. Pas encore reine, mais cela ne tarderait pas : elle avait le peuple de Bowerstone derrière elle ainsi que les gitans de Mistpeak et les guerriers auroréens. En plus de tous ces hommes, il fallait aussi compter les soldats restés loyaux envers Walter et le défunt Major Swift. Mais elle était bien comme son père : humaine, avec ses limites et ses faiblesse. Au fond, pouvait-elle vraiment tuer son frère, sa seule famille ?

«Majesté? »

La reine détourna son regard de l'obscure silhouette de la Flèche brisée. Près d'elle se tenait Page qui venait de s'accouder à la rambarde. La rebelle ne prononça tout d'abord aucun mot puis, elle fini par prendre la parole.

« Nous arriverons bientôt à Bowerstone... Dans trois-quart d'heure, environ. Prête pour les dernières mises au point ? »

La future reine se redressa et adressa un signe de tête à jeune femme en guise de réponse positive. Silencieuses, elles rejoignirent le reste des généraux pour régler les derniers détails de leur plan d'attaque.

L'aube, bien que masquée par l'orage encore lointain, était toute proche. Dans trois-quart d'heure, ce serait un jour nouveau qui se lèverait sur l'Albion. Il serait ponctué de coups de canon et de hurlements, mais il sonnerait le glas de la tyrannie de Logan. Et dès que le château sera prit, elle sera couronnée reine. Et le lendemain, on lui demanderait probablement de décider du sort de Logan, pour clore rapidement le chapitre de la Révolution et laisser place à une possible aire de paix.

Demain dès l'aube, elle annoncerait au royaume que Logan vivrait.


End file.
